In Love With A Traitor
by ArcaneLucario
Summary: During the final moments of their fight, the only reasonable idea crossing Eren's mind was to comfort Annie and tell her of his feelings, so what if he did? A 'what if' spin-off from episode 25. Ereannie ErenxAnnie


**In Love With A Traitor**

Anger

Pure anger, alongside other things such as betrayal and disgust, is what he felt as he sat there, gripping onto her body, both in their titan forms, trying to prevent her from escape. Him being the suicidal blockhead of the 104th training corps, Eren Yeager and her being the traitorous female titan, Annie Leonhart.

Despite the situation, and despite what those close to him, including his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, had said to him prior to the fight, Eren couldn't help but feel something else in contrast to that anger. Something like sorrow, or forgiveness…ah forget it…now wasn't the time to think for the right word. But whatever it was, it was towards Annie, his mentor, his fellow trainee, his friend.

' **WHY ANNIE. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US. YOU WERE MY FRIEND. WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU**.' Were the kind of thoughts running through Eren's head, as he sat in his broken but rapidly repairing titan body, his one good arm held tight against her face, trying to squeeze her eyes till they burst.

This wasn't going how it was planned. Eren, his best friend Armin Arlert and Mikasa were supposed to lure Annie down into the underground tunnels of Stohess, where she would be captured and questioned regarding whether it was true that she was the female titan or not. And then hopefully she would be let go, and placed back into the Military Police, or maybe Eren could convince her to join the Survey Corps given her skill with the Vertical Manoeuvring Equipment and at taking down titans. Eren had hoped that it would go like that. Like Annie would follow them down the steps, they would ask a few questions, and Eren could go back to sparring with the girl he had become closest to during their years training in the 104th.

But of course, it had to fail. Of course, Annie of all people would have to notice the fact that there were very few people around as they approached the steps. Damn it, why didn't they think of that. Just because Eren was supposed to be transported through the city by the Military Police didn't mean that everyone would be away from the back streets. And of course, Annie had to have some stupid little insecurity about being afraid of the dark, or at least she claimed she was. She could have been lying about that, but then again, she could have been lying the whole time she was with Eren and the others. Maybe they could have helped her down the steps, so the plan could go on, but, true to her nature, Mikasa had to step forward ready to cut Annie to shreds. Dammit Mikasa.

The many flaws in their plan are what led to where Eren, Annie and the rest of the nearby population (Survey Corps and Military Police included) now are. Eren trying to stop Annie, Annie trying to leave, and the rest all watching from the side-lines, fear spread across most, if not all, of their faces. Fear of titans, fear of this new plan failing, fear of what will happen to them. Whatever it was fear of, it was evidently clear that it was there.

The brunette originating from Shiganshina, the outcrop located at the south side of the outermost wall, Wall Maria, slowly went through his thoughts of what to do next. 'Should I slam her to the ground? Hold her in a choke hold like what Reiner used to do when fighting? Or…perhaps…should I show Annie something she hasn't shown anyone else? Should I…should I give her some sort of compassion or affection? Let her know how I feel about this situation…about…her?'

Deciding on that last one, he carefully loosened his grip on the face of the 14m titan in front of him, and instead brought his legs (one in good condition, the other still healing from Annie's crystalized kick earlier) to wrap around her torso and lower body. As he did this his heavy breathing slowed down, giving off a calm feel instead of the anger Eren mostly radiates towards titans. His broken arm then found its way around her upper body, trying to help hold her back, as the good arm, his right one, made its way instead to the head of the traitor, resting on her scalp.

* * *

Off to the side confusion was etched onto the faces of Eren's friends.

"What the hell does Yeager think he's doing? Shouldn't he be trying to destroy her?! Don't tell me the idiot has a thing for Leonhart!" shouted Jean Kirstein, otherwise known as Horse Face, the boy ranked 1 place below Eren who had originally hoped to join the Military Police and live an easy life, before the words of the titan before him and his good friend Marco Bott had convince him otherwise.

"I don't know…it looks like Eren is deviating from the plan. It looks like he's trying to do something to Annie that is unknown in titan behaviour." Replied Hange Zoë, the energetic and quirky squad leader of the Survey Corps. 'OOOOHHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO TALK TO EREN ABOUT THIS LATER. MAYBE HE'LL EVEN LET ME RUN TESTS ON HIM AND HIS TITAN.'

"EREN! WHATEVER YOU DO, STAY SAFE. END THAT TRAITOROUS BITCH RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T STAND TO LOSE WHAT I HAVE LEFT OF MY FAMILY!" Mikasa yelled among the ruckus in the crowd, hoping that Eren could hear what she had to say. Everyone has an idea of the relationship between Mikasa and Eren, though they are uncertain of the exact facts. They are not related, but they are about as sibling like as you can get. Mikasa seems to have some sort of a crush towards Eren, and is also super protective of him, to the point that she might as well be his mother. Eren, however, does not share that same feeling for Mikasa, he only loves her in a brotherly fashion. Though sometimes he wishes that she would stop getting in his way. Mikasa has a habit for being over protective of Eren, often feeling anger or jealousy whenever others get close to him, and often trying to stop him from doing what in her opinion is stupid by hitting him.

* * *

Back to the scene unveiling at the base of Wall Sina, the at least 50m tall wall used to prevent titans from entering (though given what happened to the outer and inner wall of Shiganshina 5 years prior, and the outer wall of Trost not long after the end of the 104th training corps, it isn't that helpful against an attack from the colossal or armoured titan), one would find a confused looking Annie, as her head receives several slow and repetitive strokes, as if to say that everything is going to be all right.

'What's Eren doing to me? Is he…is he trying to comfort me? Even though I'm trying to go home to the place I haven't been since the mission began all those years ago? Even though I directed the titans towards his home and even though I killed many people close to him, including those in that angry midget's squad?' Is what started to go through the young Leonhart girl's head as she tries to escape from the 15m titans grip. The midget she thinks of being Levi Ackerman, the captain from the Survey Corps' special operations squad, known as Humanity's strongest soldier. She calls him a midget to mock him, though he's actually a little bit taller than her. But he's smaller than most people, so it works out. 'I haven't been held like this in a long time. Not since before mother died.'

A breath hitched in her throat at that thought. Her mother. She barely knew her mother. She died while Annie was at a very young age, but being held in a similar manner to how Eren is holding her now is one of the only memories Annie has of her. Her father wouldn't even hold her like this. Not even after she cried. He would only train her. Each day harder than the last. Even when she felt pain, and even when she kicked and broke one of her father's legs that one time, he wouldn't let her stop. Though Annie supposed she should be thankful for that. If not for that training she wouldn't have known how to protect herself in a fight, how to use other's bodies to her advantage, and she probably wouldn't have met Eren Yeager. The one boy who somehow broke down some of her walls and became her friend. The boy who feels hatred towards all titans, even after learning that he can shift into one himself. The boy who was the fire to her ice. The burning desire in his eyes was able to melt the icy glare in hers, though of course she would never let him know that. Not before he learnt how to talk to girls at the very least.

Despite the soothing effect of the slow strokes of her head and hair, and the warmth coming from the rouge titan's breath that Annie felt she could become used to, she knew that she couldn't succumb to this behaviour. She had to escape. She failed her mission. It was time to go home. At that Annie hardened her skin and pulled herself forward, trying to escape from the grip. All that accomplished though was moving them so that Annie now laid on her back on the ground while Eren straddled her in a position that if they were in human forms would seem like she was being mugged, or seem like something more…intimate. A blush graced Annie's human features at that thought, and luckily for her no one could see into the nape of her titan where shifters reside after transformation.

Losing hope for his previous actions, Eren decided that he needed to get even closer to Annie to tell her how he felt and to help her, so he ripped the head of the female titan off and crashed his teeth down onto the skin above Annie, ripping enough of it off to let him see her.

* * *

On one of the nearby bridges Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, stoically stood, internally praising Eren's determination towards the objective, but also himself wondering what exactly was going on. 'A strange twist in our plan, sure, but I am going to have to trust Eren on this. He hasn't let us down so far. He has fought hard for humanity. The only thing I can do now it to place my total faith in him, like he has asked for before. This better work, or he may get taken away from us, and we may be shut down'

* * *

Slowly adjusting his eyes to the sight of the blonde beauty (one of the ways he describes Annie, though he would never tell anyone that, especially when Mikasa is around), Eren noticed something in her face. There was shock in her more open than usual eyes, and tears starting to stream down her face. Deciding it was now or never, Eren removed himself from his own titan's nape, and swung down using his titan's hair onto the broken upper body of the female titan.

"Annie." he started to call out "Annie it's me, Eren. Open your eyes. I'm here to help you. You don't have to hide anymore. I'll be there for you. I'll protect you."

"…I can't…" Annie said after a few seconds, though it came out barely louder than a whisper.

"Huh? Annie come on speak up!"

"I-I can't do this… I can't…Leave me Eren. I can't do this anymore. I've failed my mission." Annie emotionlessly replied despite the shock in her eyes and the tears down her face. 'I'm sorry Reiner, Bertolt. You'll have to continue on without me'

"Annie what are you saying? Come with me. I can help you. "Eren continued.

"…" Annie stayed silent

"ANNIE, TALK TO ME. ANN- "

"You can't do anything to change my fate Eren. It's over. I must return home. Or just go somewhere. Anywhere but here. I can't face my crimes. I can't face this…I can't face…you…" Annie interrupted, sadness slowly being added to her voice.

Trying to wrap all of this around his head, Eren shouted "ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? I need you to trust me! I…I want to be there to help you. You're my friend for god's sake. I liked sparring with you. I liked the slight grace to your movements, the way you didn't seem to care about anything, the things you taught me. I liked you!"

With a new light blush across her face, Annie argued "Eren I…I'm sorry you feel this way. If I stay here they'll rip me apart. They'll kill me. You know I can't trust people as easily as you do! I can't trust them. I can't trust you. I don't know who to trust…"

"But Annie…you can trust me…I-I may be wrong in thinking this but I think I've gotten closer to you than anyone else has. I can break down your walls. I can trust you. That's why I let myself get injured so often when sparring with you. Because I know you are a good person deep down. I know you would never kill, or even hurt someone intentionally. Especially me."

'FUCK. How'd he figure that out? Maybe he has learnt how to talk to girls. But this is probably just some ploy to imprison me so they can torture me for information' Annie thought to herself. "How do I know I can trust you. How can I take your words and believe them?"

Holding out his hand, Eren with a sense of some sort of accomplishment in his voice says "Because Annie…I never go back on what I say! And…I…I never let a friend down! More so if they are someone I like, like you. I know me admitting that is idiotic, but you are the girl I have fallen for, and I stay true to my word, especially when it's for you, the girl who we would never have expected to betray us. But it's true. So please…take my hand. Let me protect you. Let me once again be the fire to your ice. Let me save you from your darkness, your pain..."

"…" Annie remained silent once again.

"Annie?" Eren softly questioned.

"Do you…do you promise to stay true to these words Eren?"

"Course I do Annie." Eren exclaimed with that same grin across his face and strong look in his eyes that Annie remembered from the old days. The look that she missed, that she felt weak at. The one that caused her stomach to flip each time she saw it.

"Then take me. Hold me tight and let me be yours. Never let me go." Annie replied, taking Eren's larger hand, before blushing at the other meaning of that statement, hiding her embarrassment behind her short hair.

As the others from the surrounding buildings approached Eren, cheering for his victory over Annie (even though it wasn't in a way you would see in a normal fight), Eren pulled Annie up to stand in front of him, reassuring Annie with a soft smile across his face, saying "Don't worry Annie. I'll try not to let them do anything too bad to you. And if they put you away I'll come keep you company until you are let out. And if they don't want to let you out I'll fight for your freedom from them, like how I fight for our freedom from the titans."

"Thank you Eren… "Annie started as she leant against Eren, slightly nuzzling her face into his chest, before fainting in his arms. All this fighting was exhausting. And all the work in the military police was _so_ hard and tiring to do. Ok that last part was a lie. Aside from the missing persons case she took over from her roommate Hitch Dreyse the day before her first appearance as the female titan during the 57th expedition outside Wall Rose, all the work in the military police was a joke. There was pretty much no point in it even existing. Then again wasn't there someone back in the Military Police who wanted to rise up the ranks, and fix the system? Marlowe Freudenberg. That was his name. But that's old news.

"You did it Yeager. You actually did it. Even if it was in an unconventional way…idiot" Jean started. Wrapping his head around the idea of the suicidal bastard having feelings for something other than the titans was kind of hard for Jean to do. 'I mean sure I've seen him be friendly towards some of the girls, Mikasa included, but to have those sorts of feelings is unheard of from him'

"EREN!" Mikasa shouted, running and jumping up towards her brother. "Eren get away from that bitch now, she's too dangerous! I'm so happy you're alive but this isn't over!"

"Mikasa it's fine. She just fainted. I think…I think I can fix her. I saw the regret in her face. The pain in her eyes. You should know by now that you don't need to worry about me so much. I can handle this stuff on my own. I'm not a little kid anymore!" Eren said in response, a little more tension and rising anger than he wanted.

"But Eren- "

"No Mikasa. Don't say anything. I'm alright. I'm going wherever Annie goes and that's that. You can help if you want but if you do then don't get too close. I know what you think of her. And I have to tell you it's not who she is." Eren interrupted, calming his voice but still giving off a demeanour of some sort of unhappiness or hatred towards his sister.

Slowly approaching from the side, Levi commanded all the nearby soldiers still standing. "Tsk, damn brat. You're taking a huge risk here. Alright I want the girl taken away to a cell. Once that's done await further instructions. Take the brat to a room to rest and let a doctor see him just in case. Also, we need to hear different perspectives on these events and the traitor, so gather some of the cadets from the 104th."

A loud and proud "YES CAPTAIN!" came from all around as they did their signature salute all soldiers know.

"Eren get some rest, we need you at full capability and health for anything that may come. Also, we need your opinions on the matter, what you want to do next with the girl. And clean yourself up for God's sake. You're filthy." Levi continued.

"Uh…Y…yes captain. Right away!" Eren quickly answered back with, before getting up, taking another look at the girl he happened to fall for and then fight, and then walked away towards his friends who then led him to somewhere to rest. 'I never go back on my word, Annie. I'll come for you soon. Not only did I save someone precious, but I also helped humanity get one step closer to defeating the titans.'

* * *

It had been a full week since the capture of the female titan, and not once had Eren been given permission to see Annie by any of the higher ups. All he knew was that she had been placed in the same cell as he had been in under the courthouse in one of the inner cities. Over the first few days past the capture, Eren himself had been resting in his own private room, recovering from his injuries from the fight. He constantly barraged whoever it was in the room with him (mostly Mikasa because she just can't seem to leave his side) with questions regarding Annie's wellbeing, but he would only get vague responses, leaving him frustrated at the lack of care towards what he had fought for.

After those few days Eren would regularly be seen begging, at the feet of his higher ups, to be let to see the girl he had fought so hard for. Each time he did it, it would never work, and honestly it was starting to get on Levi's nerves. The damn kid was preaching as if she were some delicate flower of a person who had never done anything wrong in her life. But, of course, she wasn't. Many people were aware of what she had done. The lower members of the Military Police not being included in that number. For all they knew, Annie had just run off somewhere, or was sick, which left Hitch and Marlowe feeling somewhat worried, though they knew that Annie could easily handle herself.

Regarding Annie's capture, Levi was willing to let Eren stay in the dark about what was going on, and he would do this for as long as it took, no matter how much or how hard Eren fought. Unfortunately, Annie had barely spoken a work about where she came from or what her motives were, and they were running out of ideas of what to do, seeing as not even torture would work on her. This left them with only one option of what do to: let the boy who captured her finally speak to her.

A few hours later, after this had been talked about privately between Erwin, Levi, Nile Dok (the Commander of the Military Police) and a few others, Levi took it upon himself to bring Eren to Annie's cell. After walking to Eren's room, Levi prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions that Eren asked every day about Annie.

"Hey kid, I'm coming in so your room best be clean" Levi said through Eren's door after knocking on it a couple of times.

"CAPTAIN! How is she? Where's Annie? How are you treating her? Is she well? Can I see her? Please, please let me see her I need to see her I promised I would look after her. Come on Capta- "Eren started, bombarding Captain Levi with his usual round of questions as he sat up on his bed.

"Brat shut up" Levi interrupted "That's actually what I'm here to talk you about."

Eren raised an eyebrow "You are?"

"The prisoner has been silent this whole time. Hasn't spoken a word to any of us. And though I'm mostly opposed to the idea, some think that maybe we should let you have a crack at her, see if she'll open up to you, considering how things looked back by the wall." The short captain from the Survey Corps finished saying.

"REALLY?! Ok! I won't let you down. I promise I'll try to get her to talk, but if I see that she's been injured in any way then I'll- "

"You'll what?" Levi interrupted for a second time, giving Eren his usual stare of seriousness mixed with anger, but the one that somehow also gave off a bored demeanour.

Gulping, Eren continued "U-um nothing Captain. I'll just…uh…you know I'll just do my job."

"That's what I thought. Now come on. Her cell's down where you used to be, and the sun is starting to go down. If you don't come quick I'm sure your girlfriend won't be happy." Levi finished as he walked out the door.

"O-ok Captain, I'll be there in a…wait...GIRLFRIEND?! Me and her aren't… we wouldn't… I mean I guess… but she- "Eren shouted back, realising what Levi had said.

"Shut up" Levi responded with. If you listened close you may have been able to hear a slight snicker coming from him, though of course he would always deny it. He didn't show emotion.

* * *

After a few minutes of silent walking, Eren and Levi ended up at the metal bars used to confine any sort of prisoner, and just like how it was with Eren, they could see Annie sat on the bed with chains around her wrists.

"Annie!" Eren cheerfully shot out "I told you I'd come! Come on, someone open the door!"

Following Eren's order (and one of Levi's stares), one of the guards of the petite blonde unlocked the door to her cell, and within seconds Eren rushed through into the damp, barely lit room which he himself had been in a couple months prior.

"Eren?" Annie asked, tilting her head up, to look at said boy, her voice sounding somewhat weak and dry, giving Eren the idea that she hadn't been treated properly, or perhaps she had refused to drink.

"Sorry I took so long, _some_ people" Eren started, glaring at Levi "wouldn't let me see you" he finished as he walked to Annie's bedside.

"Humph" Levi huffed back, clearly not appreciating the lack of respect coming from one of his subordinates.

"No…I-it's okay…" Annie replied, focusing her attention on Eren, her face becoming flustered at the memory of what was said at the end of their battle "Hey Eren? Did…did you really mean those things you said? Back in Stohess?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah…I guess I did." He smiled back.

"You GUESS?" Annie cut in, giving Eren her usual scary stare, but secretly hoping he did mean it. That stare caused Eren to gulp. And though it did scare him as usual, now that he had told Annie of his feelings toward her, Eren had to admit that he found it kind of hot. He didn't admit it out loud, though. If he did Annie would probably beat him up.

"N-no…I mean I did-DO mean what I said. I care for you Annie." Eren quickly replied with as he sat down next to Annie, slowly wrapping an arm around her to bring her in closer, causing a small but noticeable blush to appear on both of their faces, more so on Eren's end. In contrast to her usual nature, Annie offered no resistance to this action.

"Aww now isn't this sweet. But we're not here for some lover's reunion." Levi interrupted with, causing both teens to blush harder, though they didn't back away. Annie tried to, but Eren knew he had to be there for her so he held her in place. "You better get some answers out of her. Maybe it'll help us decide what to do with her." Levi finished as he started to walk away, placing his trust in Eren as he had done before, in the forest of giant trees for example.

"So- "Annie started after a minute's silence, slowly, but cautiously, letting her head rest on Eren's shoulder, causing him to slightly stiffen with a new smile on his face. "What do you suppose they'll do with me now? They haven't exactly been treating me like a regular prisoner. Guess that's to be expected though…"

'I knew it. Guess there's not much I can do about how they treat her…unless…' Eren thought to himself "Honestly, I have no idea what'll happen, but whatever they do, I'll be there by your side. I have that promise to keep, y'know."

Listening to this, a smile slowly crept its way upon Annie's features. She had no idea why, but hearing that come from Eren made her heart flutter, and it made her feel…safe? She wasn't sure what it was, but she liked it. She had to find some way to keep that feeling going, even if she wasn't in the best situation right now, and even though she had that damned Curse of Ymir that all shifters have. The one that shortens their lifespan to 13 years after they gain their shifting powers. Annie knew she had it, she knew Eren had it, and she knew that she had a couple years less than Eren. But she didn't care. Right now, all she could care about was her and Eren.

"What if I start by getting them to let you stay somewhere more comfortable? I know it won't be easy, but it's the least I could do for starters."

"That…that would be great. Thanks, Eren" Annie replied, tucking some of her hair back behind her ear.

"After that…I guess we'll have to figure something out. Maybe see if I can get you under my watch? Or something like that? Guess the only thing that they'll let you do is join us in the Survey Corps, with enough convincing. It's that or death." Eren joked.

"Be serious Eren." Annie barked back, jabbing Eren in the ribs

"Ow…sorry. Geez Annie can't take a joke?"

A few seconds of silence passed "Eren…I-I was wondering…why me?" Annie stuttered, her facial features becoming a bit flustered.

"Huh? What do you mean why you?"

"Why'd you say that stuff to me back in Stohess? Why are you looking after me now?" Annie replied. 'Father didn't even care for me this much'

After taking a few second to think about his answer, Eren spoke up, "Well I guess it's like I said before, because I like you. I liked sparring, or even just the occasional small talk with you. Especially the one after we first fought, 2 years into our training. I even just liked who you are as a person, even though we have totally opposite personalities, I couldn't help but be drawn to you. You always had that look on your face, you know, the one that always made you seem bored, and like you thought all of us were stupid and hopeless" Annie shrugged with a tilt of her head, as if she were agreeing. "But then whenever you were sparring against me I could see you come alive, who you truly were, but I also saw what you hid in those eyes of yours, I saw the cry for help that you would never actually give. I know you feel pain, Annie. And I want to help you through it."

"Huh…" Annie whispered out, her cheeks becoming redder as he went on, and her smile becoming a bit more prominent. "But…I killed people. People you were close to. People from shorty's squad. Innocent people."

"But did you enjoy it? Did you want to kill them?"

"N-no…" Annie replied, her voice wavering, a few tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I only did it because my mission said to. I never wanted to. It hurt so much when I had to do it."

Noticing the tears, Eren quickly brought up a hand to wipe them away "Exactly. I know you didn't want to, so I want to help you through this. Also, I've killed people before as well. Remember how back when I saved Mikasa I killed 2 guys to get to her?"

Annie nodded, remembering the story Eren had told during everyone during their off time in the cadet corps. "And look how well that turned out"

"HEY!" Eren shouted, making Annie wince a little bit at his volume. "Sorry."

Annie smirked, now knowing she still had this sort of power over Eren "So…that's why?"

"Y-yeah…and, i-it helps that you're…you know…cute." Eren finished, looking away from Annie to hide his embarrassment.

Annie in return could only blush harder. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Yeager, maybe you do know how to talk to girls."

"Wha-? H-hey! Stop joking around Annie! I'm pretty much proclaiming my love for you here." Annie let out a small giggle, something unheard of from her, as she nuzzled herself into Eren's side a bit more. Listening to that giggle, Eren's heart flipped in his stomach, making him wish he could hear it more, just like how he wished he could see more of Annie's genuine smiles, such as the one she adorned when offering to teach Eren her fighting style.

Not usually being one to ask questions, or show emotion, Annie decided to push a bit further into this relationship talk. "So, how long has your obsession over me been going on?"

"Obsession?" Eren questioned, before realising she meant his crush on her. "Well I guess I probably first took notice of you back after our first fight. But, remember back on our first day in the 104th? I was stood opposite you when Instructor Shadis was looking over all of us. I saw that you had a similar look in your eyes to me, so I guess I wanted to get to know you a bit. And, as I still do, I thought you were cute."

Annie thought back to that first day, and remembered how she had noticed Eren. "So a long time then? Kept you waiting, huh?"

"Hey, uh…Annie? Back in Stohess, and just a second ago, you said something about a mission. What was that about?" Eren asked out of the blue, suddenly interrupting the two of them from their previous happy manner.

"Oh…right…that. I…don't think I want to talk about it right now." Annie replied, her eyes suddenly downtrodden.

Deciding that now wasn't probably the best time to talk about it anyway, Eren said "That's alright."

That reaction caused Annie to turn to the boy next to her and raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "It is?"

Himself now turning to look at Annie, Eren replied "Yeah. I mean we've all been through a lot these past couple of weeks, and though you don't talk much, I can tell you've probably been through a lot more. Back wherever you come from, that is. If you don't want to talk about it now, then that's fine with me. I'm sure you'll open up at some point"

"Thanks" The girl ended with, turning back to face forward so that she could once again rest her head on Eren's shoulder.

* * *

After a few short minutes of Eren and Annie sitting contently against each other in the cell, making plans regarding Annie's safety, Levi came back to collect Eren.

"Sorry to interrupt your lover's fest but your time is up. We need Eren at full strength, and for some reason the others are starting to get a bit worried." Levi flat out stated.

"Yourself included, Captain?" Eren shot back with a smirk, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of Levi.

"Shut up Yeager. Just come along now. I don't think the MP's are happy about this arrangement." Levi retorted with, not providing Eren with any sort of reaction, partially disappointing him.

"S-sorry" Eren apologised, as he stood up and walked toward the cell door before turning back to Annie "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. We'll figure something out."

As he started to walk away, Annie built up the courage to say something to Eren "Eren!" she yelled, causing Eren to turn and look back into her cell, and causing herself to wince at her enthusiasm "I…I…I lo-…thank you…" the last bit coming out at a little louder than a whisper 'Damnit, why couldn't I say it. I-I want to. Is it because short stack is here? But…but Eren makes me feel better than I've ever felt. He makes me feel special…'

Knowing what Annie was trying to say, Eren let out a small huff of victory through his nose. "Don't worry Annie, you don't have to say it, just get some rest." He replied, before walking away, a smile gracing his features.

* * *

"So, you get anything out of her" Levi questioned, walking alongside Eren once they got far enough from the cell.

"No, not much. It's not that she's not complying with our orders, I'm just letting her rest for now."

"Yeager, I told you this is vital information that she may have, we need it sooner rather than later!" The short captain barked

"I know, I know…but she's been through a lot. I could tell it hurt when I started to ask her about it. Just give her some time Captain, please, and I promise I'll get it out of her."

"You better, or the people in the interior will probably do something drastic making this whole thing go to waste." Levi ordered.

After a few more seconds of walking, Eren suddenly remembered the idea he had suggested to Annie earlier on. "Hey Captain?"

Levi turned his head to slightly look up at Eren's own "What?"

"Is there any chance we could keep Annie somewhere more comfortable? I know what it's like to stay in those cells, and I'm telling you, it's not nice. They aren't even clean" Eren asked

The word clean suddenly caused Levi to want to accept Eren's suggestion, but then he remembered who he was and who the Leonhart girl was. "Sorry but no. She's a criminal, and that's pretty much standard treatment for criminals. No one cares if anyone has any special feelings for captives, so there will be no alterations to the accommodation or treatment. Honestly for what she's done I think she deserves worse. Something cleaner, but worse"

"O-oh…I understand…" Eren replied, disappointed in the answer and the fact that the girl he liked was being treated unfairly. 'Maybe I'll just sneak her into my room instead' He suddenly thought, the idea of the sleeping arrangements that would come from this causing a light pink dusting to appear across his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you brat?" Levi asked, only out of curiosity.

"Um…N-nothing Sir! It's nothing. Just ignore me" Eren nervously stuttered back with a flustered face.

"Hn" he huffed back, half in agreement and half in irritation at his behaviour.

"And, uh Captain? What's gonna happen with Annie?"

"I'm pretty sure the everyone wants her questioned, interrogated and then killed. Hell, I even want that. I wouldn't mind doing the killing myself, especially after what she did to my squad." Levi viciously retorted.

"But Captain! Sure, she may not be innocent, but I know she's not a bad person…I-I've seen the pain in her eyes, and I know the kind of things she's been through."

" **AND YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE EITHER?** " The seemingly emotionless man shouted out, his voice showing signs of hurt.

A short and almost sickening silence flew around the two. Eren gulped, wanting to apologise to his Captain for what he had said, but nothing would come out. Very few people know of Captain Levi's past, and Eren is not one of those who do.

"Damnit…sorry. Didn't mean to get angry like that." Levi instead apologised, knowing that what he did was very uncharacteristic of him.

"N-no…i-it's fine. I should be the one apologising. Sorry. I should have known better than to talk like that to you." Eren finally apologised.

"Yeah, whatever." Sighing quietly to himself, Levi thought of how to get their concentration back on track. "What do you want to happen to her?"

"To Annie?" Levi nodded "I just want her to be safe. I think, if anything, the best thing for her would be to do the same thing you did to me, convince the higher ups to let her join the Scouts. Keep her under my watch, or yours, I guess. I mean, surely having two titans on humanities side would be a good thing, and since she appears to know more about titan shifting than we do, maybe we could get her to teach me more about it, so that we can retake Wall Maria. And then we can make our way to my old house and find out what my father hid in the basement." Eren provided, clutching onto the key hanging around his neck as he said that last part.

"Hn. Suppose that could work. It's tricky, and I don't think anyone will like it, but you make a good point. Though if it comes to it, killing her will be quite hard. I mean I found it hard enough back in the forest, and her crystalizing and regenerating abilities are way better than what you've got. Oh well. We'll see what we can do." Levi finished with as they walked through a door back to the outside.

* * *

Later in the day, while the guards were on break, a figure stealthily made its way through the corridors to the cell containing Annie Leonhart. Once said figure arrived it leaned itself on the wall opposite, arms crossed and one foot up on the wall. "Annie."

The sudden voice and appearance of a man startled the teenage girl. "R-Reiner? What are you doing here?"

The figure, now revealed as Reiner Braun, the sort of big brother to all cadets of the 104th training corps spoke back "Now that you've been captured, we need to discuss what happens next in our mission. Obviously, this is a major obstacle, so we need to figure out a way to get you out as the first thing."

"Reiner stop." returned Annie, though compared to Reiner's voice it sounded more like a whisper

"And then there's the fact that Eren is one of us. A shifter I mean. We are nothing like these Eldian devils. Us true Eldians live with the Marleyans back home." he continued.

"Just shut up for a second." Annie once again attempted to gain Reiner's attention.

"Of course, we can always try to convince Eren to come with us, maybe get Zeke to talk to him. He is a Yeager, after all. Though that means getting both of you out of here with Eren's consent and without anyone noticing us. That alone will be hard eno-" The tall blonde boy went on, before suddenly being interrupted.

" **ENOUGH.** " The short blue-eyed girl burst out with, immediately shutting Reiner up and making him focus on her. "I've had it with the mission. I quit, I'm no longer a warrior."

"What?! What are you saying Annie? Are you opposing the words of the people of Marley? How could you do such a thing?!"

"Look around, Reiner. Just take a second and think about it. In Marley, most of us Eldians are forced to live in a ghetto, surrounded by its own walls."

"Yes, but that's just because we need to be kept safe. A-and because it's easier to find the best candidate for the position of a shifter." He argued back after a second, suddenly appearing against the bars of the cell.

"Do you not remember how we were treated back then. It may have been alright at first, but eventually it became unfair. Inside these walls everyone gets along better. Sure, not everyone here is perfect, especially those within Wall Sina, but these people are clearly not the devils we were taught to believe they were."

"T-this…this is outrageous! Come on Annie, tell me you are joking. Tell me this is just some façade you are giving me. Say it's because Eren has corrupted you. Anything Annie." Reiner cried out, hoping to get Annie to stop rambling on with her nonsense.

"Don't tell me you don't see the truth either."

"Of course, I see the truth, Annie. And I can see that you're clearly getting delusional. These people mean nothing to us."

Suddenly the memory of what they did to their friend and fellow cadet Marco back in Trost appeared in Annie's mind. "Marco"

"Huh?"

"Marco. Bott. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we saw all those people be killed. Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we caused Marco's death and watched him get eaten right in front of us. I certainly did, and I saw how both you and Bertolt reacted when it happened."

"I-I didn't feel anything! That was just a façade of my own, in case there was anyone around! Come on Annie just give up with this futile act and come back to us."

"I'm sorry Reiner, but this is of my own choice. If anything, the Marleyans are the devils. I know I won't get to live the full life a normal person can, but I'm choosing to live here with Eren and stay as the soldier I've become over the past few years. Even if we get killed by titans the instant we get leave the walls, I want to be by his side. I know that with him I can find happiness."

"…You…you realize what this means right? That from now on, we're enemies? And when the time comes I'll have to fight you with the full intention of killing you…" The tall boy said, voice full of seriousness.

"Yes, I do. And I'll have to fight you with the same intent. And judging by our fighting abilities, I'll be able to beat you without a breaking a sweat. No matter whether it's in human or titan form."

After a few seconds to let all this information be absorbed by both sides, Reiner suddenly thought of his friend and fellow shifter, Bertolt. "…Oh man. What am I gonna tell Bertolt?"

"The hell are you on about?" Annie said sternly, facing back towards the male titan shifter in front of her.

"You know that he has a thing for you right?" Reiner choked, making Annie raise an eyebrow.

"Sucks to be him. Either he can continue listening to whatever you say like the big baby he is or he can shut up. For all I care he could just jump straight into a titan's mouth." Annie barked.

Reiner then remembered where it was Annie was trying to go during her fight in Stohess. "And what about your dad? Don't you want to go back to him? If you stay here you'll never see him again!"

Taking a second to think it over, Annie responded "If I want to see father then I'm sure we will find a way to make it happen, but he hasn't exactly been the best he could be."

"But he taught you how to fight? If it weren't for him you would probably be dead by now." Reiner stated.

"So what if he taught me how to fight? He forced to me train every day with little to no breaks. Even when mother died I was told to fight. I never received the comfort that I did from mother before she passed, or even from my short time with Eren, from him!"

Deciding that there was no easy way to convince Annie to re-join him and their cause, Reiner left the conversation at that and walked away. After a few short minutes to catch her breath and regain her brain cells that Reiner's stupidity made her lose, Annie drifted off to sleep, waiting for Eren to return to her side.

* * *

The next morning, shortly after awakening, Eren made his way to the food hall to discuss what was going on with his friends from the 104th. And to apologise to Mikasa, since he felt bad for getting angry at her, and he hadn't had the chance to do so yet.

"Hey guys." Eren interrupted the ongoing conversation, sliding into the spot next to Armin.

"Oh, hey Eren!" The blonde boy also from Shiganshina replied, turning to face Eren.

"Eren!"

"How ya been Eren?"

"Yeager."

Mikasa, Connie and Jean called out, respectively. Sasha was too busy eating her food and trying to swipe some off the other plates.

"I've been fine, for the most part, but you guys don't need to worry about me. So…I guess you guys want to know what's going on, right?" Eren asked.

"Well yeah that would be nice Yeager. We heard you got to see… _her…_ and that's about it. What the hell are they hiding from us?" Jean himself asked.

"Hey! Jeanie, don't use that tone when talking about Annie! She may seem evil to you guys but I know her better!" Eren barked back, a little louder than he wanted it to be, making a few people around him turn their heads. At hearing this, Mikasa instead turned to look down at her food, slowly picking away at her bread.

"Geez, sorry…guess you do have feelings for Annie after all…" Jean apologised "You in love with her or something?"

"Wha-?! LOVE?! I mean I like her but I don't know if I _like like her_ , just yet…I-I mean yeah, she's cute and she-…I mean I wouldn't put it past her to like me back, or anything but l-love? I-I don't what this even is, I'm just a teena- I suppose I did confess my love to her yesterday, and she basically did the same but is it really lo-" Eren rambled with a really flustered voice, a deep blush covering his face more and more as he went on.

"Eren, you're ranting again" Armin sighed, interrupting his green-eyed best friend.

"S-sorry, guess you just caught me off guard there." Sasha, Connie and Jean snickered at Eren's reaction. Mikasa only continued to pick away at her bread, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Anyway Eren, mind letting us in on what's happening?" Armin asked.

"Oh, right, yeah. Uh…anything specific, or do you just want me to go over everything that's happened so far?"

"I suppose you should just give us what you can, right guys?" Connie suggested, earning a nod from Sasha, Jean and Armin.

"Well, for starters Annie's doing fine, mostly. She's locked up in my old cell, but not receiving the proper treatment. I was only just allowed to see her yesterday, but she can cope. We all know how she was back in our training days."

"When you say not receiving the proper treatment, what do you mean?" Armin asked. Sure, Annie was a traitor, but she still was a fellow cadet who they all knew, sort of. Armin always thought that she was secretly a nice person, so some people did still care about her.

"I mean not being given the right rations. Not given privacy to use the toilet when she wants to. She even looked like she might have been beaten a little bit." Listed Eren, earning a small gasp from a couple of the people at the table. Mikasa's inner self grinned at this though, she thought that Annie deserved all that and worse for trying to take her Eren away from her.

"Wow, that sucks, I guess..." Armin commented with a bit on concern. "So…what's gonna happen with her? Will they kill and dissect her like the MP's wanted to do with you?"

Eren shuddered at the thought of that happening to Annie. "Well I suggested to Captain Levi that we try and convince the MP's and the others to let Annie into the custody of the Survey Corps, and keep her under the watch of Levi and myself. I mean she's great with the vertical manoeuvring equipment, and at killing titans, so she could be a useful asset outside the walls. Plus, since she's a titan that means killing other titans will be easier, and she could teach me how to control my titan better. Of course, before any of this happens she'll have to be questioned on however much she can tell us. But once that's done hopefully she'll be able to join us!" he finished, sheer determination coming across at that end part of his speech.

"Ugh. Not looking forward to that, Yeager." The Kirstein boy from Trost huffed.

"And why might that be, Jean?"

"Well she DID kill a whole bunch of people from the Scouts, and a whole bunch in the fight in Stohess. Not to mention, for all we know she could have been the one to kill Marco." Jean argued

"Sure, you might be right there, but she didn't want to do it. I've talked to Annie about this, and she told me that it was only part of her mission to kill all those people if it meant getting to me. None of it felt good to her. I saw the hurt in her eyes, I mean she started to tear up when I mentioned it. But Annie IS a good person, right Armin?" Armin nodded in full agreement "I mean she did teach me how to fight, and back in Trost didn't she save Connie from being eaten by a titan? I'm sure all of you will eventually come around to seeing the Annie that I see."

"Ooh look at the big man Eren Yeager, defending his girl with all his heart. Yeager's in looovee! If only I could find myself a man like that!" Sasha teased

"H-hey! Stop it Sasha!" Eren shrieked "So what if I do love Annie? You got a problem with that?"

Everyone at the table (aside from Mikasa) only continued to snicker at Eren's reaction, while Connie teased him by puckering out his lips and making kissing gestures, causing Eren to go red faced. Shortly after, Eren noticed Mikasa's withdrawal from the conversation, and the downtrodden expression on her face. "Hey, uh, Mikasa? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Mikasa slowly got up and followed Eren outside the food hall. "Is everything ok Mikasa? I noticed that you didn't really talk back in there." She remained silent. "Does this have to do with what I said to you in Stohess?"

She nodded "I…no i-it's nothing, Eren. I'm fine. Guess I'm just not feeling hungry, might have to go to the infirmary." She answered, looking towards the ground so Eren couldn't see her expression of hurt and rejection from the person closest to her.

"You sure? Well, for what it's worth I'm sorry for snapping at you back then. I know I shouldn't have done that, I guess I was just tired or something. But you know you don't have to act so protective of me anymore."

"S-sorry Eren. You're the only family I have left, and I don't want to lose you too." The Eurasian apologised.

Walking to stand directly in front of his adopted sister, Eren lifted his hands up to the scarf he had given her when they first met, making Mikasa meet his eyes. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm always going to be here to wrap this scarf around you. I promised." He said as he tightened the scarfs hold on Mikasa, causing her to blush a little bit, though it was hidden by said piece of clothing.

In a split-second decision that even surprised herself, Mikasa quickly wrapped her arms around Eren, bringing him into a tight embrace. "T-thank you, Eren…I-I love you…" She whispered into her brother's ear.

"Yeah, yeah…love you too Mikasa." Eren replied as he patted her back with one hand, while the other joined her in the embrace. "J-just, y'know, not the same way as I do Annie." Mikasa giggled at Eren's silly antics.

"She better not hurt you though. If she does I WILL come for her."

"Mikasa…"

"Sorry." She apologised

"It's fine. Come on, let's head back inside." Eren finished their chat as he opened the door for Mikasa.

* * *

During the next few days, Eren had spent a lot of time with Annie in her cell, trying to reassure her that everything will be okay. He hadn't been able to get her into better accommodation just yet, and he hadn't been able to take her to his room, but Annie appreciated the fact that he was trying and that he was spending so much time with her despite all the evil she's done. She really couldn't have chosen a better boy to train and then fall in love with. She had however chosen to stay silent about her interaction with Reiner, or at least for now. Annie knew that that would only cause more trouble, and would lower her chances of being able to stay by Eren's side. It would also likely cause Eren to lose trust in her, maybe even detest her altogether.

After a few meetings between Eren, Levi, Erwin and Hange, Eren had finally been able to convince the blonde Commander of the Survey Corps to follow his plans to bring Annie into the custody of Levi and himself. Now all that mattered was for them to be able to convince Darius Zackly, the Commander-In-Chief of all three divisions of the Military (the Military Police, the Survey Corps and the Garrison), and the same man who decided which division would be given custody of Eren after the taking back of Trost. They knew that this wouldn't be easy, and they had to keep in mind that if it comes down to it, physical harm may have to be caused to Annie in order to show that she has control over her abilities, possibly even more so than what was done to Eren. Initially, Eren didn't agree with the idea of any more pain heading her way, but he knew that it was the only way, and so he opted to stay strong and stay by her side through the trial.

Just before the trial, Eren, alongside with Hange, made his way through to Annie's cell to transport her to the court room. Also, to comfort her, making sure to once again reaffirm his commitment to helping her. Eren was pretty sure that Annie knew he wouldn't lie, leave or hurt her, but it never hurt to make sure she was certain.

"Hey princess!" he started, receiving an icy glare from Annie suggesting she hated the nickname, though the light pink dusting on her cheeks said otherwise "Woah…anyway, todays the day. You ready?"

"For my inevitable handing over to the MP's so I can be tortured, dissected and killed? Sure I am." Annie sarcastically replied.

"Come on, Annie, it'll be fine. As long as you go along with what we've planned, then I'm sure you'll be allowed in our custody."

"Wow, you'd make a _great_ inspirational speaker Eren!" Annie once again sarcastically replied. She knew how she really should be acting in this situation, but being close to Eren had opened her up to new emotional opportunities, and so she felt more comfortable with showing other sides of herself.

At this point Hange stepped forward to hand over her cuffs to Annie that she was required to wear. "Leonhart be serious. This is no time for jokes. We are putting a lot of faith in Eren for this, and we can't afford to slip up once."

Finished with putting on her cuffs, Annie walked out the cell with Eren at her side. "Sorry."

Chuckling to himself, Eren wrapped an arm around one of Annie's shoulders "You're just lucky I love you."

"I-…you too…" The very same blonde whispered with a stutter as she lowered her head to Eren's shoulder. She hadn't yet been able to say that she loved Eren, and though he knew she did love him back, Annie still felt somewhat troubled with the fact she hadn't said it.

Noticing the blush appearing on the very person they were going to trial for, the usually eccentric squad leader sighed. "Ready?" She asked, receiving a nod from both teens. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Walking into the courtroom, a sudden sense of déjà vu came over Eren, noticing all the similarities in the room to when he was on trial. Darius Zackley sat at the back of the room in his chair waiting to start, several members of the Survey Corps, including those such as Levi, Erwin and a few from the 104th on the left-hand side of the room, several members of the Military Police, such as Nile, on the right side along with random civilians, VIPS, and members of the Church of the Walls, led by Pastor Nick. But of course, this trial wasn't for him. It was for Annie. And it has to go in their favour.

Nervously making her way through the room, taking glances at all the people who probably want her dead, Annie made her way to the middle of said room, lowering herself so that she kneeled on the floor. Taking one last glance at Eren, which honestly helped Annie a lot because in his eyes she could see his determination, a large pole was placed in the ground between Annie and her handcuffed wrists, to prevent her from trying to escape or fight. Eren was given permission to stay stood by her side.

The large Commander-In-Chief and judge for the trial sighed, hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with any more titan shifters any time soon. Two cases were more than enough. Hell, one was already way too much. "Okay, let's get this over with." He took a second to look over his notes that were laid out in front of him. "You are Annie Leonhart, yes? As a solider, you had pledged your life to serve the public, but then you were revealed to be a traitor to humanities cause, and now you have been captured by the boy by your side. Correct?"

Annie nodded. "Y-yes sir…"

"Once again regular law cannot apply under these circumstances, and so this will be a military tribunal, the format of which will be under the same structure as Eren Yeagers. Ultimate authority is entrusted to me, and this includes over your life, and so I must ask, do you have any objections?"

Feeling Eren squeeze her shoulder gently for support, Annie shook her head. "No, sir!"

Taking a moment to organize his papers, Darius glanced at the gesture from the boy to the girl, knowing that there may end up being some biased interference. "It's good to see you understand. Now, this case, unprecedented before a few months ago, has caused many conflicting arguments to arise within all parts of the walls. Most believe that you and Eren are devils sent to destroy the walls and wreak havoc among us, while a few see you as another source of hope, one that will instead turn its back on where it came from and help fight for the good of humanity."

Darius took a second to catch his breath before continuing. "As already expected from the aftermath of our last trial, and the damage caused in Stohess, the hiding of your existence from the public was proven impossible. Announcing your existence to the public will likely cause any threats within the walls to come to life quicker, and much tension will be created among those of us who hold high positions. And so, we are here to decide which branch of the military will be given custody of you, and be given full responsibility for any activities you do. This decision will determine how you are dealt with" Annie gulped, suddenly starting to sweat under the pressure of this. Eren even started to feel pressured, though he knew a bit more about how to deal with this. "The two open options for your custody are the Military Police and the Survey Corps. We'll hear from Nile Dok, Commander of the MP's first." He finished, moving his head to face said Commander.

Clearing his throat, Nile glared towards the blonde on trial who used to be one of his subordinates, ready to plead his case. "I am Chief Nile Dok of the Military Police, and I believe that for many reasons, the first being the fact that we were not given Eren Yeager to examine and dispose of last time, we should be given back custody of Annie Leonhart. Though, this time she shall be examined and destroyed, as we cannot allow a monster such as her to re-join the forces of the Military Police. Much more careful consideration has taken place which has lead us to this conclusion. This consideration being of the damage already caused by Miss Leonhart, and any future damages that may occur due to her existence."

Thinking over how to carry on, Nile continued. "Those who hold power in the centre, such as the Royal Family and the highest members of the Government who stay by their side, regard her as a threat, but yet again, like with what happened 5 years ago, and what happened not long ago, they have chosen to stick to their non-interference policy in matters that they see as below their concern. Despite their choosing to stay out of this, many of the masses see this as a new opportunity for hope, or for destruction, and even though having another titan fight for humanity would probably be a good thing, we believe that in order to prevent any more conflicts, and out of fairness, we should be given the Female Titan so that we may extract as much information as possible, and then dispose of her at the first given chance." He finished.

Annie felt herself weaken under that argument, knowing that everything her old Commander said was true, and so she tried to remain hopeful of Eren's argument for her safety.

"That isn't necessary!" Pastor Nick yelled. "She is a pest that has caused much harm to the human race, and to the walls of all things. The monster should be executed immediately! She could always double cross us and destroy us from the inside out. We've already seen the damage caused by her, such as her help in the destruction of Wall Maria, and then what damage she did to Wall Sina when trying to run away! We must kill her!"

"Pastor Nick, please silence yourself. We are trying to keep this organised." Darius huffed out in annoyance. "Now, we will hear the proposal from Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps."

"Actually…" Annie interrupted "May I be given permission to speak for just a moment?"

Everyone turned their attention to the young girl at the centre of the room. "Permission granted."

Annie knew what she was about to do was risky, and though it interfered with the original plan, she felt the need to speak her mind. "I am willing to at this moment reveal a bit about us titan shifters that goes against Commander Nile's argument." She started, causing Eren to look down at her with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion in his eyes. Hange instead lit up on this inside, seeing as she was always open to learning more about titans.

Levi raised his voice "Leonhart what are you doing? Stick to the script!"

"Sure you want to do this, Annie?" Eren asked, concern being clear in his voice.

"Yes." She answered. "You of the Military Police and the Church of the Walls say you want to dispose of my body as soon as possible, yet you do not know much about titans, or titan shifters in the first place. In fact, very few of you have even seen a titan in the first place. Killing me would be no good for any of you, due to the fact of how a person gains the ability to turn into a titan."

"Explain yourself!" Nile commanded.

"There are two ways to gain the ability to turn into a titan. The first is for a mindless titan of any kind to eat a shifter, after which they will turn into a human capable of transformation into a titan at any time. The second is for a titan shifter, such as myself to die from means other than a titan. If I am killed, or die a natural death, my abilities will be passed on to a random new born, and so they will be forced to live with the fact that they can turn into the very thing that you despise!" She finished.

The room went silent for a moment, everyone in it absorbing the new information given to them, and much shock being shown in Eren's face. Hange squealed in excitement towards the new info, hoping to be able to discuss it in much detail later on with the experienced titan.

"Very well. I see why you decided to speak now. I can tell which branch of the military you are aiming for, so we shall now hear from them. Erwin?" Darius turned his head back towards the current Commander of the Survey Corps.

"Sir." Erwin nodded "I'm Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. However, I won't be the one pleading our case, instead we have chosen to give the right for that to cadet Eren Yeager, for he is the one who pleaded this idea initially with us." Erwin replied, placing his faith in Eren, trusting him not to stumble at all in his proposal.

Once again turning his head back to the centre of the room, Darius sighed due to the complexity of this trial. "An unusual request, but given the circumstances, I'll allow it. Okay then Mr Yeager, tell us of your proposal."

Clearing his throat, the male titan shifter prepared himself to speak, taking a quick glance at the female beside him to remind himself who he's doing this for. "Sir, I am Eren Yeager, cadet from the 104th and a member of the Survey Corps. After much discussion with Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and the others, we have decided to induct Annie into the Survey Corps so that she may join humanities forces, and use her titan powers to help develop mine, and to take back Wall Maria."

"Isn't that basically the same thing proposed last time for you?" Darius questioned

"W-well yes…I suppose it is, but given the strategic value of this, it seems more reasonable to let Annie join our cause instead of killing her and letting her powers, as she said, get passed on to a random new-born. Given the fact that she clearly has more experience with the titan shifting abilities, she will be able to train me to full capability, right?" He finished, looking down towards the girl, who nodded in response to his question.

Finding himself wanting to agree with the proposal, Zackley decided to ask for further proof in order to back up Eren's case. "You make some good points, but are you sure that there isn't any reason behind why you are saying this? And how do we know we can trust her not to turn on us and activate her abilities?"

"Uh..." Eren started replying, finding himself back under pressure, though a look at the trusting and determined expressions on Erwin and Levi's faces brought him back to his calm state. "Though you may see my reasoning to be biased based on a few factors, such as my relationship with Annie, I promise that we have been looking at this from a purely strategic perspective. I assure you that personal feelings have been left out as much as possible, which is what we have been taught to do as soldiers. And in terms of trusting her, we have decided to give example to our faith in her, and we shall do so by, with Annie's permission, cutting her in a few different spots of her body. If needed we will have Levi attack her a bit, and even cut off one of her fingers, knowing that due to her shifting abilities she will be able to regenerate it."

Raising her head to look towards their judge for the trial, Annie gave permission for such a thing to happen "I give my full consent for them to do whatever is needed to me"

Making his way over to the short blonde, Levi prepared himself for his little bit of revenge against her "Ok…let's do this." He extracted a small knife from his pocket.

"Ready Annie?" Eren asked, concern clear in his voice. She nodded to confirm her decision.

Levi started by making a few fairly deep cuts on each of Annie's arms "Argh…D-damnit, hurt a little bit more than I thought" she cried out through the pain.

Smirking, Levi brought the small blade to make several cuts around the girl on her face, legs and hands. Annie clenched her teeth shut, trying not to let the pain out and show the others that she was still a fragile girl. The captain then brought the knife to one of Annie's fingers. "I see no need to kick her around, seeing as these cuts are worse than that, but just to be sure, we'll be cutting off one of her fingers." He informed the crowd.

"Don't worry Annie, it'll be over soon." Eren reassured, squeezing on Annie's shoulder tighter than before in hopes of distraction her from any pain that may come.

Levi then quickly and cleanly slashed through the base of one of Annie' little fingers.

"ARGH" She shouted out. "Ow…crap that hurt…" Annie had experience much pain before, and sure every time she transformed into her titan form she slashed her thumb with the small blade hidden in her ring, but she had never had a finger cut off. Luckily though, she had managed to not convince herself to want to transform.

Standing up with a slight smile at seeing the traitor in pain, Levi asked "Is that enough to convince you, sir?"

"Well, that was surely an unusual display of your trust." Darius responded. "Just to be sure, show us her regenerating ability."

Hearing that command, Annie calmed herself, allowing her body to heal. Steam started to rise out of her wounds, and within seconds she was nearly back to full health. "Good enough?"

"You alright Annie?" Eren asked

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." She replied just as her finger finished regenerating.

Having already decided who should be given custody of the Leonhart girl, Darius made his final announcement "It's been decided. Based on the factors of the strategic standpoint, Annie Leonhart will be placed within the Survey Corps under the control of those among the Survey Corps, including Captain Levi and Eren Yeager. Within the week she shall be handed over to you, and you then may do whatever you want with her, but for now take her back to her cell while we get everything settled with the interior. Erwin and Nile, come with me. We have much to discuss in terms of this matter."

"Right away." They both replied.

Shortly after, everyone in the room dispersed, leaving Eren, Annie and Levi in the middle where they were at the end of the trial. After Levi removed the pole keeping Annie down, and the handcuffs from her wrists, Eren reached a hand down to help her up. "See? Told you it would be easy, didn't I?"

Taking his hand and pulling herself up from the floor, Annie looked towards Eren "Yeah, suppose you did…at least it didn't go too of the rails. Guess I'm sorry for interrupting the plan back then?"

"Nah, it's fine. You gave us some good information, and I think it really helped get you with us." Eren praised Annie with.

"Come on you two, you can complement and braid each other's hair later." The two teenagers shot glares in Levi's direction. "I've got stuff to do, so let's take you back to your cell until we can get you out."

"Yeah…whatever…" Annie unemotionally replied, not really liking the fact that she had to go back to her small cell.

"Sorry Captain." Eren apologised at the same time.

As they left through the doors of the courtroom, a plan for Annie's accommodation that Eren had thought of the first time he was allowed to see her came to mind. "Actually Captain, do you mind taking Annie back by yourself? I've got a few things I want to do. And I'm sure the others will want to know what's happened."

"Sure, go ahead." He answered.

"Thanks." Eren nodded, before looking towards Annie and whispering in her ear "Sorry about this, but I've got a surprise planned for you. Try and stay up tonight, okay? I'll swing by later."

Watching Eren walk away in the opposite direction, Annie wondered what it was he had planned for her. 'He's not planning to seduce me, is he?' a blush appeared on her face. 'N-no…Eren's not that forward, right? I'm sure it's nothing.'

* * *

Later that night, as promised, Eren made his way to Annie's cell, choosing a time when the guards were switching shifts so he could play out his plan perfectly. He had to be careful in sneaking through the corridors, because if one person at all heard him, then the whole thing would be a waste of time. Not to mention, what he was doing is technically illegal.

Once he reached her cell, Eren quietly tapped on the bars of the door "Annie? You awake?"

Sitting up in her bed, Annie rubbed her eyes. "Eren? Yeah, I'm awake. What do you want? I was about to get some beauty sleep."

"Not that you need it…" He mumbled, though apparently not quiet enough because Annie gave him a flustered stare. A few second passed as they stared at each other with blushes on their faces. "U-uh anyway, don't you remember what I said earlier? I have a surprise planned for ya."

Annie took notice of the keys in his hands. "Oh, yeah…so? What is it?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here and take you back to my room. You know, because it's more comfortable, and I did say I was gonna try and get them to let you stay somewhere more comfortable." He replied, starting to unlock the door to her cell.

Sighing, Annie stood up and walks towards the now open door "So even though I'm being let into your custody in a few days, and even though you know this is illegal…wait you know this is illegal, right?" Eren nodded "You're breaking me out just because you're in love with me…"

"Yup" he replied, a tad bit too proud of himself.

"You're a fool Eren…" Said fool pouted, but in a sort of cute way that made Annie's heart flutter just a bit "But screw it. Let's get me outta here."

"Right" Eren nodded again. "We'll have to be quiet though. My room is pretty much on the other side of the building, and a few floors up. But don't worry, I don't think there should be that many people around at the moment."

Following him through the corridor, Annie thought back to her days in the Military Police "Eren I was in the MP's, remember? I know that they barely give a damn about what they do or what happens."

"Oh right, yeah. Well, whatever. We should hurry though. Just because it's the MP's doesn't mean other people aren't worried about having two titans running about." At that they snuck back towards Eren's room in silence, making sure not to cross paths with any guards, or make any sort of wrong action in Eren's plan.

* * *

A few minutes later they made it to their destination. They had nearly been spotted a couple of times, but luck was on their side and so they were never actually caught. Eren opened the door, finding his room to be empty, and then let Annie in before he himself entered. "Here we go Annie. I know it's not the homeliest of places, but it's still better than one of those cells. And look, no shackles."

Annie was pleased at what Eren had just done "What a gentleman" she whispered, though it was only meant a joke to herself. "Not too shabby of a place I guess. Not as good as what I had back in the MP's, but it'll do."

Eren sat down on his bed, as is preparing to get some sleep "Well I guess since it's late we should get some sleep then." He then watched as Annie sat on the floor at the end of the bed, resting her head against the wall. "Annie what are you doing?"

"Well smartass, as you can see there's only one bed in here, and you're taking it, so I have to take whatever I can. Clearly you still don't understand the feelings of a feeble maiden such as I. I mean, aren't you supposed to be gentle with this delicate body of mine?" She responded.

"…" Eren remained silent with a dead look in his eyes.

"…"

"Seriously Annie? Still using those lines?" He let out a giggle, honestly missing the times when Annie would tease him like that.

She once again sighed. "Well it's not like you have any other sort of place for me to sleep, so I have to make do."

Annie then saw a small blush appear on Eren's face, making her wonder what he was about to come out with. "Yeah, I didn't really think this through, did I? A-actually I was kinda thinking we would…maybe…sorta… share the bed?"

"WHAT?!" the blonde shouted. Eren winced at the loud volume. "Sorry…but is this how it is? Making me get in the same bed as you, so you can get into my pants? Pervert…" She blushed at the idea of that.

"N-no! I wasn't gonna do anything funny, or whatever. I-I was just thinking that since we're…y'know… together, and all, that we might as well be a bit more comfortable with being close together. And I figured that you're probably still cold from the cell so it would be warmer if we slept together" He nervously rushed out with "But if you want you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Annie decided that it was probably for the best that she went along with this. And she supposed that the extra heat coming from Eren wouldn't be too bad either. "Relax Yeager, I was just kidding. I trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't be here now. So fine, whatever, we'll share the bed." She stood up and walked to the side of the bed.

Eren got out of the bed so as to let his girlfriend in first, and so she could get comfortable. "Ladies first. I figure that if you sleep between me and the wall you'll probably be warmer. And if anyone tries to get you out, they'll have to go through me first."

The female titan shifter got under the covers, already feeling more relaxed, and taking notice of how much better this bed was than the one in her cell where she was going to sleep just a few minutes ago "Geez, since when did you care so much?"

"Huh?" the brown-haired titan shifter raised an eyebrow as he slowly got in after her "I've always cared about certain things Annie. You know, like killing titans, Mikasa, Armin, and… you."

"Is that the order of importance? Wow…being at the bottom makes me feel _so_ special" she asked with a deadpan expression on her face.

"What? No…If anything, you're at the top of the list now!" he quickly replied with a small but noticeable blush on his face. Annie herself then gained a small but noticeable blush at that statement and the wide grin plastered on Eren's face.

The two then awkwardly fumbled around in the bed, trying to find comfy positions to sleep in, now that they were next to each other. Sure, back in the cadet training corps they had slept next to people in the cabins, but they still had their own pillow and blanket. "So uhh…how we gonna do this?" Annie asked. She was getting tired of the messing about and just being tired in general.

"U-um. M-maybe - and only if you want, it's just an idea – you can use me as a pillow. Y-you know, put your head on my chest, o-or something? You don't have to…it's just something that came to mind." The boy quickly thought of, himself becoming tired.

Annie decided to say screw it once more and tried Eren's idea, wiggling her way down the bed until head became level with Eren's torso. She then cautiously placed it there, and then let her right arm drape over his body. The girl then was overcome with a sudden sense of warmness coming from her boyfriend. "Warm…" she whispered.

"What was that?" Eren curiously asked, not quite hearing what Annie had said.

"N-nothing…" she squeaked back. "You're just…I dunno…warmer than expected, I guess?"

Eren apologised "Sorry."

Annie nuzzled her face into his chest. "No, it's fine. I like it." She then quickly sat up, realising that she hadn't undone her hair unlike usual

"You okay Annie?" Eren asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah. I just forgot to do something." she replied, causing Eren to let out a breath. Annie then undid her tied back hair, and let it fall down over her head, the back parts of it reaching the nape of her neck.

Eren looked over the sudden change in appearance that came from Annie, noticing how it made her look more like her titan self. "Woah…" he commented out loud by accident.

"What?" Annie asked in curiosity at what could have made Eren react like that.

"I-it's just that I've never seen you with your hair down." He answered.

"Got a problem with that?"

"N-no…It's just…different I guess. It's cute…it looks good on you." He responded, still star struck by how something as small as a change in hair had made Annie look.

Annie then twisted her head, looking away from Eren so as to not show the large blush on her face, as she scratched her cheek in nervousness. "D-do you really think that? S-should I keep it this way then?" No one had really complimented her on her looks before. Definitely not to the extent that Eren had.

"I mean it's your hair so the last call comes down to you, but since you'll be using your manoeuvre gear with us in the Survey Corps, I guess you should probably keep it tied back like you usually do. You look really good with it either way though." He replied. At this point Annie was pretty sure that if you had found some way to convert the heat coming from her face into actual heat energy, you could probably cook an entire meal. She hadn't even brushed or straightened her hair. It was more akin to that of when she was in her titan form, and Eren was still complimenting her on it.

"O-okay Eren…if that's what you think I guess I'll keep it up." She stuttered as she placed her head back on Eren's chest.

After a few minutes of lying in contentment next to each other, Eren had for some odd reason remembered something that Levi had told him after their expedition outside the walls. That something being the fact that as Levi grappled away from a defeated Annie in her titan form, tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Annie? You still awake?" he whispered, looking down at said girl.

"Mhm…" she responded. "What's up?"

Eren took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to ask would ruin the current mood that they had going on. "I was just wondering something. Back in the forest…why were you crying? Captain Levi told me that as we left you, he could see some tears on your face."

"Oh, right…yeah…" Annie murmured, her facial features becoming glum. "I…I don't know if I want to tell you…"

Eren gently placed a finger under Annie's chin, and lifted her head so that she was facing him. "Please, Annie. Tell me. I want to know what's wrong. I'm here for you, now and forever, so let me help you."

The blue-eyed female saw the caring and determined looked in the green-eyed boy's eyes. "I-it's because…because as I said before, it hurt to do any of that. I never wanted to kill all those people. But I had to, it was my mission. And you were my ticket to freedom. If I had been successful I would have been able to go home…and see my father again." Tears, similar to those she had let out in the past, began to fall from her eyes. Annie hadn't thought of her father since Reiner mentioned him to her not long ago. She may not have loved him as any daughter would, but she supposed that she should still care for him, and that he may care for her.

Her boyfriend quickly moved his hand from her chin to cupping the side of her face, and he began to carefully wipe away the tears, while stroking her face in hopes of consoling her. "Hey…hey Annie, it's alright. You won't have to feel that hurt ever again. I'm always gonna be by your side."

"How can you promise that though, Eren? What if something happens to you out there? What if I get taken away? How can I believe that the pain will go away?!" Annie cried out, sobbing into Eren's chest while doubt filled her voice. She didn't think she would feel doubtful around Eren since the revelations of his feelings in Stohess, but for some reason she began to anyway.

"Because Annie," Eren stroked the back of Annie's head, letting his fingers rake through her hair. "I love you. I've told you this before. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I've seen what's in your eyes, and I want to remove all of that, and get rid of all your doubts. I'm always gonna be here. For you. And as for your father, I know that someday we'll be able to find him. I have no idea where you're from, or what it's like, but I promise you that one day we will go to your home, and let him see the amazing woman that you have become! You're going to find your freedom, and I'll be there every step of the way"

Annie' cries softened, her heart beat increasing as she fell in love with Eren even more because of this. "But…will you ever really forgive me? For what I've done?"

Eren huffed through his nose. "Annie I've already forgiven you. I always will. I just can't bring myself to hate you."

Annie looked up at Eren, a large smile present on her face as she brought a hand up to let her fingers rest against his cheek. "Thank you, Eren." She softly said. "Out of curiosity, what would you have done had I told you I was a titan shifter at any other occasion?"

"Well, uhh… I suppose it would be different depending on when. Had it been during our time in the 104th, I'd probably have a hard time believing you, and so you'd have to tell explain it to me in greater detail. God, I was dumb back then" He thought out loud, scratching the back of his head.

"More like downright moronic." Annie shot back with a snicker.

"H-hey! I wasn't that dumb!" Eren pouted back towards Annie. "Anyway, I guess though if it was any time after that, like during the attack on Trost, especially after I became a titan, I would have figured it would be better to fight with two titans on our side, so I would have accepted you with open arms. All I know is that no matter what, I would have fought for your safety."

Hearing these words of confirmation coming out of Eren's mouth, Annie felt a large amount of safety in his presence, and suddenly her heart began to beat faster. Her cheeks became redder, and her stomach started flipping around. Some unknown force began acting against Annie, and for once she didn't want to fight it. But even though she wanted it to happen, she was scared. She knew what she was going to say, and there was no going back once it was said. Annie knew she meant it, but it still scared her, the thought of showing as much emotion as she had around Eren. "Eren I love you"

A silence settled over the room for a few seconds. Annie covered her mouth in some form of embarrassment, though, if anything she didn't actually feel embarrassed.

"Hey, look! You finally said it! I love you too, Annie. Always have, always will." Eren smiled down at her, pure love being written in his eyes.

Seeing that pure love, Annie suddenly felt safe again. Somehow that one glance had removed any doubts of her feelings towards Eren. She had also noticed him during the early days in the 104th, and over time, despite her secretly being a warrior from Marley, and an enemy of the people within the walls, she still had managed to develop feelings for a certain green-eyed brunette. "I-I love you. I love you Eren, and I'm not afraid to say it."

Eren then decided that, in order to officiate the start of their proper relationship, he should kiss Annie. And so, while she was busy trying to figure out how to react, he leant down and placed his lips upon Annie's. It was a ballsy move, and a huge risk on his part, but he had no regrets in doing it. She just looked so damn kissable right now.

Annie stiffened the instant Eren's lips were placed on her own. She had never been kissed before, and she guessed that Eren hadn't either. She had seen Franz and Hannah kiss a few times during the 104th, and a few times the idea of kissing someone had come to mind. That someone being Eren, just to tease him and see how he'd react. Annie just had no idea that it would feel so…good. After a few seconds, she started to respond to the kiss, melting into it and moving her lips in motion with Eren's, conveying as much love and trust as possible.

Somehow, despite neither of them having kissed someone before, their kiss was perfect. Their lips connected together, as if made for each other. Eren and Annie were both humans, and though from entirely different places, were both Eldians. They were both titan shifters, and without a doubt, they were in love. Annie brought her other hand up to Eren's face, so that she could become more stable and deepen the kiss. Neither of them decided to go any further than just a simple kiss, not even to using tongue, but it didn't matter. This was all that they needed. And it was perfect.

After a few more seconds of kissing, they broke apart, both remembering the fact that, as human beings, they need to breathe. "Wow…" they breathlessly whispered at the same time, staring deep into each other's eyes.

Annie then tried to speak up. "That was…and you didn't…and we…it felt so…" she had to take huge breaths between each bit.

"I know…I just couldn't wait any longer…sorry." Eren apologised.

"N-no, no it's fine, it's just…wow…" Annie affirmed Eren. The mood of the room had shifted back to how it was before, if not better. Neither could believe what had just happened.

"Don't suppose this means you'll be taking it any easier on me when we spar?" Eren joked.

Annie shook her head "Hell no. You have so much to learn about your powers, and taking it easy won't help at all."

The recipient of her first kiss then let out a small yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. This was done in a manner that could only be described by Eren as adorable. "Guess we should probably get some sleep then?"

"Yeah…" Eren trailed off, still riding on the high of his first kiss.

"Hate you, Yeager." Annie murmured as she moved back down to rest her head and hand on Eren's chest."

"Heh…" Eren snickered, quickly kissing the top of Annie's head, before setting his head back down on his pillow. "Love you too, Leonhart."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Annie's cell, the very one that she was supposed to be in right now, members of the Military Police, and a few higher ups, those being Nile, Levi and Hange, had gathered. They had all been alerted of the fact that Annie was no longer present in her cell. As it turns out, the first guard that Eren and Annie had to avoid while sneaking around was the one whose turn it was to watch her.

"Damnit, I knew we should have tightened security on her!" Nile exclaimed. This was a huge embarrassment on his part, seeing as the MP's were the ones tasked with guarding any and all prisoners.

"S-sorry Sir, I was on my way here after switching shifts. I thought that it was safe." The first guard apologised.

"Honestly Nile, can't even do something as simple as watching over someone? What do they teach in you the Military Police?" Levi mocked.

Nile became frustrated at the fact that someone from the suicidal Survey Corps was making fun of him. "Shut up, Levi. It's not my fault that some of these people don't know how to do their jobs. I bet this all happened because of that damned titan boy of yours!"

Hange became curious. "Oh? And why would that be? Far as we know, Eren has been resting in his room this whole time. We put as much trust in him as we do each other. That's one of the benefits of being in the Survey Corps." Hearing that come from her, an idea of what may have happened came to Levi's mind.

"Rrgh…whatever! Okay I want all of you to spread out and search for the two kids. Report back as soon as you've found them!" Nile commanded all of his subordinates.

"Yes Sir!" They responded, running off down the hall, their commander not far behind them.

Hange then took notice of the look on her fellow captain's face. "Levi? What's got ya thinking there, buddy?"

"I reckon I know what happened." He replied.

"What's that then?"

Sighing, Levi began to walk down the corridor. "Just shut up and come with me, shitty glasses." Hange pouted at his nickname for her.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the place where Levi thought his future Survey Corps member would be.

Hange suddenly became confused as to why they were there though. "Hey Levi? Why are we outside Eren's room? I thought we were supposed to be looking for Annie?" She somehow, despite being one of the smartest in the Survey Corps, hadn't pieced together what was going on.

"This" He pointed out in a low volume as he pushed open the door. "Is why we're here."

Hange took a step into the room and looked towards the bed. She took notice of how Eren and Annie were in the same bed together, and how Annie lay sprawled out across Eren, while he had his right arm wrapped around her and on the small of her back to keep Annie in place. All the while, they both had content smiles on their faces. "Ooohhhhh…of course _you_ figured it out! How could I not think that because of them being titans they must set off some sort of pheromone that makes them want to be close together. Boy, how was I not the first to think of that?"

"What?" Levi asked with a dumb look on his face hearing that ridiculous statement come out of his friend's mouth. "Hange not everything has to do with titans, you know."

"Well it could do. We'll never know until we run some tests." Hange replied, the cogs of her mind suddenly turning, trying to figure out all the different tests they could run now that they had two titan shifters in their possession.

The short captain from the Survey Corps reached up and slapped the back of the titan obsessed captains head. "Shut up. This has nothing to do with them being titans."

"Ow!" She quietly cried out, trying not to wake the two teenagers from their peaceful slumber. "So, what is it then? How'd you know where to find Annie? And why are they together like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi asked, stepping away and closing the door, though it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one. In all honesty, he was disappointed in the fact that Hange still hadn't figured it out. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she looked. "Damn brat's in love with a traitor."


End file.
